


under the flower petals, raining down

by jisoo (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flowers, Getting Together, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are violets on his locker, when he checks between first and second period. It’s a tiny bunch, but they’re taped up in the shape of a cloud and Jun doesn’t know what to think.</p><p>His fingers are tingling, before he touches them, when he lifts the tape of them very carefully and places them on his top shelf, after he’s closed his locker and is making his way to chemistry, his fingers are still tingling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the flower petals, raining down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> 1.[evon](hyunsoeng.tumblr.com) i love u  
> 2.[amy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buxiban/pseuds/buxiban) lower ur expectations plz  
> @every1 else, _this_ is not my style / also, creds to everything about this fic goes 2 [nessa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytaos/pseuds/galaxytaos) she owns all of this

 

Seen in “CLASS OF 1917” group chat.

 **Kwon Soonyoung:** Hey so if you guys want to see us flunk our drama performance, come to our show on Tuesday or Wednesday at 6:45pm in the black box theatre!!! It'll be around an hour long and you'll get to laugh at Junhui and I dressed as cocks.  
**Wen JunhuI:** 8:50: pls come!!! we need to fill up the seats!! :OOOO  
**Kang Selugi:** Sounds interesting! I’ll definitely drop by!  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** Thank you!!! <3<3<3  
**Lee Jihoon:** lmao u guys r desperate  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** Shut up!!! The school president is coming to see us!! We’re hella Popular!!!  
**Lee Jihoon:** she goes to every student event, its her job…  
**Kang Selugi:** Haha lol, I do. But I am definitely looking forward to it!  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** @Jihoon Told Ya So!!!

_seen by:  Lee Jihoon, Kang Selugi,  Hyun Seunghee, Choi Youngjae, and 11 others._

 

* * *

 

The first half of their skit is fine.

Midway through, when he has this line about _cockism-_ the shit Soonyoung comes up with last minute performances, god,  he has to turn to the audience and yell out “Cock! Cock! Cock!” It’s not the worst thing Soonyoung’s ever come up with, but out of the 68 people who came to watch them, one of them had to be Jeon Wonwoo.

Jun messes up his line, stumbling over the second _cock!_ , and turning back to Soonyoung way before his cue. Soonyoung goes on seamlessly, and hopefully their drama teacher puts it down as a beat.

Backstage, Nayeon doesn’t. She stops him backstage, right underneath the fly, the cramped section between hallway and stage. “What was that stumble? Was it supposed to be there?”

“Making mistakes is how you learn,” He says, nodding sagely at her. Nayeon doesn’t buy it, a year older than them and one of the best drama students in their school, she frowns at him. Jun shrugs. “I can’t be perfect all the time.”

“But _you_ choked up?” She wags a finger at him, shaking her head. “That won’t do Junhui, how are you supposed to work alongside me if you can’t even perform in front of forty something people?”

“You won’t be as memorable,” Soonyoung says, swinging in to save Junhui- he’s out of his costume, in jeans and a drama club sweater from last year. Jun nods in agreement, and Nayeon fake pouts at them.

“See if I give you any roles in the next showcase, yeah?”

“Come on, MoonMoon,” Soonyoung says, leading him away from Nayeon and back out the way he came in. His arm comes up to rest on Jun’s shoulder, patting him twice.  “It’s not good to give the haters any attention.”

“You’re a B-List actor!” She calls after him. Soonyoung raises a hand in response. Jun hums along in agreement. “She’s not wrong.

“I saved our asses with that script, you can’t touch this.”

“I can, I’m the pro actor here. How many movies have you been in as a child?” They’re out of the auditorium now, it takes a minute for Jun’s eyes to adjust- realize it’s only 3 p.m and not seven. He turns to Soonyoung to ask, still linked at the shoulder. “Was my stumble really that noticeable?”

Soonyoung shrugs, lifting his arm off Junhui’s shoulder, leading him left. “Hey if I was on stage right beside you and I didn’t notice, then I’m pretty sure it wasn’t. And I’ve been in tons of self-produced, direct-to-dvd movies. A ton.”

“Home videos don't count,” Jun says, reaching out to open the classroom door. “This is our room right?” Soonyoung nods.

“Do you think Wonwoo noticed? I’m pretty sure I made eye contact like right before stumbling. I didn’t even know he was going to be here. I didn’t even know he saw the group chat, like what was I supposed to do?”

“Not talk about someone when they’re right behind you?” Soonyoung offers, looking at something behind him. Jun turns. It’s _him._

“Hi?” Wonwoo says. Jun almost screams. Almost, he has enough dignity (and twelve years of bluffing) not to. Instead he offers Wonwoo a smile, something that feels less like a natural muscle movement and more like he’s forcing the sides of his mouth to move up- rubbery, synthetic. Not cool. He turns back for Soonyoung-

who is no longer there. Jun looks in through the classroom window, Soonyoung’s waving at him from inside.

He turns back to Wonwoo, putting on a realer smile. “Hello.”

“Uh hi,” Wonwoo offers, shrugging his shoulders, hand on the back of his neck. “I liked your performance. It was funny.”

Jun looks to the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. Trying to ignore the six thousand things his heartbeat is telling him, that he _does not_ want to hear _._ “Really? It was a really bullshit last minute thing. We came up with the script like, two days ago. Anything crappy, was all Soonyoung.”

“It was good!” Wonwoo says, nodding at him, _smiling_ at him. Holy shit. “Oh uh, I got you something for the performance. Flowers are customary right?”

Jun nods, slowly because he’s not sure-

Wonwoo holds out a small bouquet of yellow roses.

Jun stares at it.

“Um.”

Wonwoo looks at him. Jun bullshits.

“I can’t take that. I’m allergic to flowers,” Junhui says too fast, turning to his left. Soonyoung’s waving thumbs up to him through the window. He looks back to Wonwoo, which does not help. “Wait no, romance. I’m allergic to romance.”

Wonwoo stares at him. Jun stares at the roses, they’re in a small bunch, dark green stems, flowers with uncurled petals. Very yellow, very pretty. “These are just congratulatory?”

“Right, uh.” Oh god.

Soonyoung saves his ass again, sticking his head out the door and interrupting whatever was happening. “Yo hey, we're taking the group picture right now. You might wanna come in.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says, looking from Soonyoung to Junhui. Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo, offers him a smile with teeth and 10:10 eyes.

“Actually, you two can finish up here. I'll just get Seokmin to photoshop him in. Good luck! Get some!”

He shuts the door, and Jun’s left staring at Wonwoo’s flowers. He looks up, points to the door. “Uh, that's my cue. I gotta go. Thankyousomuch.”

He leaves Wonwoo standing with the roses, out in the middle of the hallway, door shutting with a quiet c _lack_.

Thirty seconds later, Jun comes back out. Wonwoo holds out the flowers, mouth cracked open sorta sideways. It’s almost a smile.

Jun smiles back, laugh sheepish, tone pained. “Forgot these, sorry! Thanks for coming, I appreciate it!”

He runs back inside, door slamming shut this time, leaving Wonwoo alone outside again.

When he hears the “CALL ME SOMETIME!" yelled through the door, he folds and covers his face with his hands.

 

* * *

 

FACEBOOK POST

Kwon Soonyoung uploaded a photo: Group shot of 19 people, most noticeably the two girls in corpse bride costumes and one guy in a rooster costume.  
Caption: ‘Exam finale showcase!!! Ill mis you guys!! This team was AWESOME!!’ - with 18 others.  
46 likes, 31 comments.

[load more comments]  
**Wen Junhui:** no way. I make the cock costune look way hotter than u did  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** shut up you smell  
**Wen Junhui:** i got flowers. What did YOU get?  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** NO GUY LIKES ANOTHER SWEATY GUY.  
**Lee Jihoon:** doesn't explain why you didn't get any of the girls.  
**Wen Junhui:** haha get #rekt  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** stfu u wer in that costume for 3 hrs

 

* * *

 

 **hoshi★hoshi** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@moonmoonjun maybe next time when u shout out someones name, itll be in bed

 **moon x 2** @moonmoonjun  
@kwonsoonyoung8 dont

 **hoshi★hoshi** @kwonsoonyoung8  
you under him

 **moon x 2** @moonmoonjun  
@kwonsoonyoung8 n o

 **hoshi★hoshi** @kwonsoonyoung8  
him stroking you

 **moon x 2** @moonmoonjun  
@kwonsoonyoung8 i swear to god

 **hoshi★hoshi** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@moonmoonjun you start yelling out his name, hes moving faster and faster you tell him-

 **moon x 2** @moonmoonjun  
@kwonsoonyoung8 SHUT UP

 **hoshi★hoshi** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@moonmoonjun to stop tickling you!!!

 **hoshi★hoshi** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@moonmoonjun where was your mind going u lil nasteeeee

 **moon x 2** @moonmoonjun  
@kwonsoonyoung8 i h8 u

 **i hate exams** @hoonwoozi  
@kwonsoonyoung8 @moonmoonjun the use of stroking kinda ruined the save

 **i hate exams** @hoonwoozi  
@kwonsoonyoung8 @moonmoonjun why did you change ur display name again

 **moon x 2** @moonmoonjun  
@hoonwoozi @kwonsoonyoung8 he thinks he got perfect on the final showcase. 

 

* * *

 

SEEN on TWITTER

 **soon none.** @kwonsoonyoung8  
i got a 83% on the final

 **i hate exams** @hoonwoozi  
@kwonsoonyoung8 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LMAO

 **moon x 2** @moonmoonjun  
@kwonsoonyoung8 i got a 98 ;0

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo takes a seat beside Mingyu at his locker the next morning. Mingyu looks up from his science textbook, asking. “What's up?”

“Junhui said he messed up on his lines because he saw me in the audience. Then, he told me he's allergic to flowers, corrected himself and said romance. And then, he accepted my flowers. What am I supposed to take from this?”

“Uh.”

Wonwoo look at the ground in front of them, gnawing his lip. “Say the dumb kid neighbor Mingyu thing.”

“My dude, he accepted your flower. That's true love, I think you should go for it,” Mingyu says, nodding at him, the dumb puppy dog smile on his face. Wonwoo considers it.

He frowns. “What's the AP high schooler Mingyu thing?”

“Even if he likes you, it might not mean he wants to date you.”

Wonwoo leans back against the lockers, sigh almost invisible. “Why?”

“Some people are like that man, but,” Mingyu says, putting a hand on his shoulder and patting it. “You might wanna check your locker, I think I saw something on it when I came in.”

“Dude, you come in at like 8 a.m. sharp, no one else comes that early.”

“Drama kids are starting to set up for their showcase. They have bi-weekly meetings at 7:30.”

Wonwoo looks at him, Mingyu offers a smile back. “Man, tell me to stop ignoring you at school.”

 

* * *

 

 **jihoon is gr8** @minigyu

@1wooahhh said he would no longer ignore me at school

 **jihoon is gr8** @minigyu  
@1woahhh does this mean youll follow me back now

 

* * *

 

The flower on his locker, is stuck on with gaffer tape, the stuff they use on the stage. It is from who Wonwoo thinks it's from. It's also a lily.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Wonwoo says to Jihoon during first period. “It doesn't right?”

“Wonwoo, I have no idea what you think it means,” Jihoon replies back, scrawling down another math problem, nothing bothering to look up for him. Wonwoo sighs.

“You forgot to carry the one,” He points out. “And, according to the internet, lilies mean fertility. Or when you give them to someone, it means you're pregnant with their child.”

Jihoon erases his answer, punching the numbers into his calculator again. Looking up when he's finished. “Then no. I do not think he's pregnant with your child.”

“Is he trying to say he got someone else pregnant? So he can’t date me? Too much?”

“It's stretching it a lot,” Jihoon says, flipping over to the next page in the textbook. He looks at Wonwoo. “Honestly, I think he just got you a flower to get you a flower.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you get him a flower?” Soonyoung asks, taking the seat across from Jun at lunch. They’re in the small cramped hallway, behind the auditorium and only ever occupied by theatre kids. Currently there’s no one else here, so Jun assumes Soonyoung is talking to him.

“Who?”

Soonyoung narrows his eyes at Jun, unwrapping his bagel with more force than necessary. “Your loverboy, you know. The one who got you flowers yesterday, the flowers that are now on your desk. I saw your snap.”

“They’re there to motivate me when I’m suffering through chem. Just a reminder of how attractive I am,” he says, leaning over to grab the half Soonyoung’s offering him. “This is a breakfast food, why are you eating it for lunch.”

“I’m broke and bagels cost like, two dollars man. But that’s not even the point! You have no lunch because you spent your money buying flowers for Wonwoo, admit it.”

"It was one flower,” Jun says, ripping off some of the bagel. Soonyoung looks at him, Jun shrugs shoving the piece into his mouth. “One flower.”

 

* * *

 

TWITTER

 **#emu not emo** @1wooahhh  
@hoonwooz what if u saw lilies the day ur baby died or something. Then like lilies wouldn't mean pregnancy would they

 **hashtag ironically** @hoonwooz  
it's not even near midnight s t o p

 **#emu not emo** @1wooahhh  
@hoonwooz it like, depends on ur perspective. Ur Perspective.

 **#emu not emo** @1wooahhh  
holy shit i just figured out #Life

 **hashtag ironically** @hoonwooz  
@1wooahhh cool what's the answer to #16 for math

 **#emu not emo** @1wooahhh  
@hoonwooz u just used a #hashtag U Lose

 **hashtag unironically** @hoonwooz  
#IGiveUp

 **jihoon is gr8** @minigyu  
@hoonwooz #FIGHTING #KEEPTRYING #ITSOKTOFAILSOMETIMES

 **#emu not emo** @1wooahhh  
Lilies, mean

 **#emu not emo** @1wooahhh  
@1wooahhh actually fxxk this i dont even kno

 

* * *

 

PRIVATE CHAT

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
do you kno jun’s locker number

 **Lee Seokmin**  
It's 2987! Why 0.0?

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
Just, 2kno. U kno….

 **Lee Seokmin**  
Of course...

 

* * *

 

On Tuesday, he’s almost late for first period. Running through the halls, he tries to get from a locker crammed in the corner of some random, barely used hall to a class on the other side of the building, downstairs. He’s two minutes late to math class, but there’s a Morning Glory on Jun’s locker.

 

* * *

 

SEEN on TWITTER

 **:D** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@moonmoonjun i think ur flower petals r drooping off

 **:D** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@moonmoonjun it looks very pretty actually

 **:D** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@moonmoonjun kinda like a flower got murdered??? Ur locker is A Crime Scene

 **moon x 2** @moonmoonjun  
@kwonsoonyoung8 leaf me alone the petals are Yellow

 **#lolmfao** @hoonwooz  
@moonmoonjun @kwonsoonyoung8 it’s a morning glory flower, you killed it. [[PICTURE]]

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung grins at him, one side of his mouth slightly more raised than the other, tongue peeking through between teeth. Jun keeps walking, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets and not looking at him. It doesn’t work.

“Are ya gonna ask him out?” He asks. Jun frowns at the sidewalk, ignoring whatever look he’s getting from Soonyoung. “You should.”

“Or,” Jun says, stopping when they reach the stop and leaning out to the road to check for the bus. “Taping flowers to someone’s locker, shouldn’t be such a big deal. It’s just a common courtesy.”

“Old man, this is the twenty first century. Here, we like every pic in our significant other’s instagram feed. We are people of simple demands,” Soonyoung says, looking at Junhui dead in the eye. Jun scoffs at him.

Soonyoung cracks up first, Jun loses it just after, holding out an arm to grab onto his shoulder, drawing him closer and laughing into the junction of his neck. Soonyoung slings an arm around Jun’s middle and lets him.

 

* * *

 

TWITTER

les miserable @seungkwannieee  
just saw @1wooahhh running by in the hall. ,,,thirst affair or what.

#JihoonIsTheBest @minigyu  
@seungkwanieee @1wooahhh that's the most active he's been this year.

les miserable @seungkwannieee  
@minigyu @1wooahhh whos he chasing after

kids these days @1wooahhh  
@minigyu @seungkwannieee no1

kids these days @1wooahhh  
@minigyu @seungkwannieee besides,,, arent u 2 supposed to be in Class. #KidsTheseDays

 

* * *

 

 

It’s dogwood hanging off his locker, stuck on with thin pieces of thick black tape with writing on them. Wonwoo makes out a ‘u r gr8!’

“Ok, he tells me I'm great,” he says to Jeonghan. “But then, he puts dogweed on my locker. What does it mean?”

“He got you flowers, it's true love, romance isn't dead?” Jeonghan tries. Wonwoo looks at him, he shrugs and takes a bite out of his sandwich. “I mean, it’s a weed right? Maybe he’s trying to say you take him to new highs.”

“But they’re smelly flowers,” Seungkwan points out. “So, he thinks you stink and we should go back to doing club activities, like you helping me with my homework.”

“That was mean,” Jeonghan says, throwing a crumpled tissue at Seungkwan. Wonwoo laughs into his slushie, and Seungkwan scowls at them.

“I’m kicking both of you out.”

“You can’t do that, this is peer mentoring,” Wonwoo says. “We are the peers. The only reason it exists.”

“No, the only reason it exists is so you can do my homework for me, not gossip.” He snaps, shoving a handout to Wonwoo. “Now finish my math problems for me.”

 

* * *

 

TWITTER

 **c:0** @hannie1004  
@seungkwanieee just said he wanted to do homework not gossip. They grow up so fast :’’’’’’’(

 **# >:0** @1wooahhh  
@seungkwannieee has been abducted and replaced by some legit good kid. It was @hoonwooz im calling it right now

 **les miserable** @seungkwannieee  
I said i didn’t want to hear about wonwoo’s boring life once. Now im suddenly not me? Who wants to watch a b-list drama when theres better things to do

 **les miserable** @seungkwannieee  
@seungkwannieee like making sure you can pass highschool so you never have to be near or hear about these losers ever again

 **c:0** @hannie1004  
@seungkwanieee SAVAGE ! im not sure whether to disown u or be proud

 

* * *

 

FACEBOOK POST:

Kwon Soonyoung uploaded a picture. Caption: Who’s getting all the ladies? THIS GUY!!!

[load more comments]  
**Lee Jihoon:** red roses mean love idiot. These r orange, so even if in the impossibly rare case someone did confess to u… they didnt rlly… These just mean enthusiasm… Rlly not meant 4 u  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** u just can’t admit that im a real ladykiller and u arent!!  
**Wen Junhui:** You can see my locker number in the photo…..

 

* * *

 

TWITTER UPDATE 

 **# >:0** @1wooahhh  
[[PICTURE]] “Alfalfa, or lucerne (genus Medicago), is an herbaceous perennial belonging to the LEGUME family and grown as a forage crop. “

 **# >:0** @1wooahhh  
@1wooahhh wiki is Useless. It has Failed Me.

 **ugh** @hoonwooz  
@1wooahhh either he wants to poison u or he mistook it for queens anne lace and thinks ur worthy of royalty

 **Jihoon is gr8** @minigyu  
@hoonwooz @1wooahhh queen anne’s lace originated carrots. he thinks wonwoo is a vegetable.

 **# >:0** @1wooahhh  
@minigyu @hoonwooz no im royalty

  
**ugh** @hoonwooz  
@1wooahhh @minigyu no ur delusional

 **# >:0** @1wooahhh  
@minigyu @hoonwooz if im a vegetable, it means i am nutrious and healthy and Good for him. I am a source of Vitamin for him.

 **Jihoon is gr8** @minigyu  
@hoonwooz @1wooahhh also something he doesnt want to eat

 **ugh** @hoonwooz  
@1wooahhh @minigyu that means wonus an eggplant

 **c:0** @hannie1004  
@hoonwooz @1wooahhh @minigyu i knew he was a dick

 

* * *

 

There are violets on his locker, when he checks between first and second period. It’s a tiny bunch, but they’re taped up in the shape of a cloud and Jun doesn’t know what to think.

His fingers are tingling, before he touches them, when he lifts the tape of them very carefully and places them on his top shelf, after he’s closed his locker and is making his way to chemistry, his fingers are still tingling.

 

* * *

 

 There’s a bunch of dandelions on Wonwoo’s locker. All of them are the yellow ones.

“You’ve granted all my wishes?” Mingyu offers, when Wonwoo starts picking them off one by one and placing them on his top shelf.

 

* * *

 

There is a briar rose on his locker, Jun’s careful with it making sure not the let any of the petals fall while he’s taking it off. It’s pink on the edges with yellow in the middle, and for some reason, he keeps this one in his pocket.

 

* * *

 

At first, he thinks Jun didn’t put anything, when he walks closer, he sees it.

Jeonghan twirls the piece of hay between his fingers, “Maybe, it's his way of saying come reenact Brokeback Mountain with me?”

“Inappropriate!” Seungkwan yells, shoving his science homework at Jeonghan again.

“You kids are so needy these days,” he sighs before taking the pencil and writing. Wonwoo twirls the other piece.

 

* * *

 

PRIVATE MESSAGE

 

 **wen junhui**  
Snapdragons?

 **Kwon soonyoung**  
Biting. Kinky. He likes to keep u on ur toes.

 **wen junhui**  
Gross.

 **Kwon soonyoung**  
:*

* * *

 

SEEN IN “Peer Mentoring '16” GROUP CHAT

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
does he Like Me

 **Boo Seungkwan**  
how many times do we hav to go over this.

 **Joshua Hong**  
he likes u buddy.

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
Thanks man

 

* * *

 

“Yo dude,” Soonyoung says, leaning over to peer at the top shelf of Junhui’s locker.  “Isn’t that kinda unsanitary?”

“I don’t want to throw them out,” Jun answers, glancing up at the slowly expanding pile of dried, wilted and dead flowers. There's a layer of dried petals on the floor of his locker too. He switches out his physics book for King Lear. “They’re- you know.”

“Yes, vague hand motions tell me everything, Moonmoon,” Soonyoung says, poking the wilted snapdragons with the new lily he got. “Flower mold is a gross way to go.”

Jun frowns at him. “They’re from Wonwoo, it’s like a gift. I don’t want to let them go. It’s nice. They’re nice.”

“Kinda gross though, still.”

“Give me that,” He says. Soonyoung hands over his plastic bag, once home to a takeout container and now, home to all of Jun’s dead flowers. He shoves them in as carefully as he can, brushing bits of petal and leaf into the bag.

“So does this mean you're going to ask him out?” Soonyoung says, in the middle of Jun’s flower arranging. Obviously he goes ignored for a reason.

Jun straightens out one of the elderflowers, and loops the bag on one of his locker hooks. He turns to Soonyoung. “Genius right?”

Soonyoung takes a step back to look at it, tilting his head to the left and all. After a moment's inspection, he nods his head. “Home sweet home and everything man.”

“I so have a career in locker decoration,” Junhui says, nodding at his wilted bouquet, before shutting his locker closed.

 

* * *

 

FACEBOOK UPDATE

Wen Junhui posted on his Timeline: [[PICTURE]] Home is where the heart is.

[comments]  
**Kwon Soonyoung** : You can post the cheesiest fb update in the world but u cant ask him out?  
**Lee Jihoon:** yikes…  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** Also shouldnt u be practicing lines?  
**Wen Junhui:** shutup ur ruining the beauty of this post  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** so?  
**Wen Junhui:** Silence is golden chill ft out

 

* * *

 

“He taped aloe vera onto my locker. Why. What do I do with aloe vera?”

Mingyu looks at him, shrugs. “It’s been a week, shouldn’t you be over trying to analyze every plant Junhui tapes to your locker for deeper meaning?”

“It’s perfectly healthy human behaviour. When your crush does something towards you in any way, you have to overanalyze all the details of it,” Wonwoo says, shrugging back at him.

“Also,”Jeonghan says, dropping his back beside Wonwoo and sitting down. “You got a paper cut in English, Seokmin tweeted about it. I’m pretty sure Junhui saw it and decided to kill his aloe vera plant for you. It’s good for healing, remember?”

Jeonghan grins at him, Wonwoo smiles back. Mingyu looks away from his textbook to the wall.

 

* * *

 

SEEN on TWITTER 

 **Stfu mingyu** @hoonwooz  
Wonwoo’s going to post a tweet tagged #bestdayofmylife I’m calling it

 **#BLESSED** @1wooahhh  
This is the best day of my life.

 **I <3 JIHOON ** @minigyu  
@1wooahhh @hoonwooz u called it

 **I <3 JIHOON ** @minigyu  
@1wooahhh @hoonwooz can u follow me back now, like specifically wonu but itd be nice if u did too jihoon

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo leaves a rainbow of small star shaped flowers over his locker. They're pretty, in shades of light blue, pink and orange. Five petals, each taped on painstakingly carefully.

It says the same thing as Soonyoung spraying a handful of paper stars over him after every performance does.

 

* * *

 

FACEBOOK STATUS UPDATE

Wen Junhui posted a link: [ http://www.wikihow.com/Dye-Roses ](http://www.wikihow.com/Dye-Roses) if it’s 4 steps how am i doing it wrong

[comments]  
**Kwon Soonyoung:** u kno teckically,,,, it’s 18 steps but 4 parts.  
**Wen Junhui:** thats four steps  
**Wen Junhui:** with like four part instructions  
**Lee Jihoon:** u both counted wrong. There’s 19 steps.  
**Lee Jihoon:** u saw his tweets didn't u  
Kwon Soonyoung: ^^

 

* * *

  
TWITTER UPDATE

 **hueheuhuehuehueheuhe** @seokiedokie  
@1wooahhh u might wanna check ur locker… it’s dripping.

 

* * *

 

His locker _is_ dripping. There’s roses on his locker, taped along with a soggy note. They’re not- _ugly_. Just not the prettiest.

“You have-” Jihoon starts when Wonwoo walks into the classroom, then he stops to count off on his fingers. “Five different colours stained on your shirt.”

Wonwoo raises both hands to wave at him. “Here too.”

 

* * *

 

SEEN on TWITTER 

 **c:0** @hannie1004  
[[PICTURE]] @laboyjosh why dont u love me like this

 **c:0** @hannie1004  
@scoups114 u too

 **joshua h.** @laboyjosh  
@hannie1004 @scoups114 is that wonwoo?

 **c:0** @hannie1004  
@laboyjosh @scoups114 it is. he ruined his shirt and seungkwans homework. U guys Do Not appreciate me at all

 **I dont kno any j.hs** @scoups114  
@hannie1004 @laboyjosh u ditch us for an 11th grader and a 9th grader, theres no reason to.

  
**BE MY STAR** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@hannie1004 @laboyjosh @moonmoonjun what happened?????

 **moon x2** @moonmoonjun  
@kwonsoonyoung8 @hannie1004 @laboyjosh i forgot to dry them

 **Stfu mingyu** @hoonwooz  
#Smart

* * *

 

LATEST TWEETS

 **ksy shutup** @moonmoonjun  
[[Link]] this is twice as many steps but so Much Easier

 **BE MY STAR** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@moonmoonjun im still offended at ur name fam... Change it.

 **ksy Shut Up** @moonmoonjun  
@kwonsoonyoung8 nah fam im busy trying to woo my only 1 woo

 

* * *

 

“Listen,” Soonyoung says, handing him another piece of tape. “Why don't you just ask him out?”

Junhui looks at the placement of the flower again, tilting it more to the left before taping it down. “This is fine.”

“You talking about the flower bro, or whatever it is you two are doing?”

“This,” Jun answers, taking another piece of tape and sticking his last flower on. “It's fun. Also, I'm finished.”

Soonyoung move in front of the locker to inspect it, nodding. “It looks good. Are you afraid of asking him out or something? Him rejecting you even though it's clear he's in love with you?”

“Why do I have to ask him out? Why can't he ask me out?” Jun says back, moving to pick up his bag. Soonyoung shrugs at him.

 

* * *

 

“I think,” Jimin says to him, holding her locker door open. It had duct tape flowers all over it. “This is for you?”

“Oh, uh.” Is all Wonwoo manages back.

 

* * *

 

TWITTER UPDATE

 **mingHAO is gr8** @hoonwooz  
@kwonsoonyoung8 @moonmoonjun YOU IDIOTS YOU GOT THE WRONG LOCKER

 **BE MY STAR** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@hoonwooz @moonmoonjun HOW THE FUCK

 **kill me.** @moonmoonjun  
@hoonwooz @kwonsoonyoung8 Are u Serious

 

* * *

 

“This is why you won't ask him out, isn't it?” Soonyoung says during lunch, grinning way too much. He's supposed to be taping down stage cues.

Jun points that out. “Shut up and tape down your wires.”

Soonyoung winks at him. “Anything for you, baby.”

 

* * *

 

TWITTER UPDATE

 **jihoon is gr8** @minigyu  
@1wooahhh hey its not true love unless hes so blinded by his affections he forgets which one your locker is

 **minghao** @the8thegr8  
@minigyu @1wooahhh you cant blame him, junhuis just an idiot..

 **jihoon is gr8** @minigyu  
@the8thegr8 @1wooahhh OH MY GOD U FINALLY GOT A TWITTER YAYAYAYAY!!!!

 

* * *

 

PRIVATE MESSAGE

 **Wen Junhui** : Im so sorry I got your locker wrong!! :((((((  
**Jeon Wonwoo** , 8:07 p.m: its cool!!! It was kinda funny actually, the girl beside me actually  
**Jeon Wonwoo** , 8:08 p.m: like was complaining about how its not like she wouldnt get any flowers, just that they spelled out my initials  
**Jeon Wonwoo:** “i meanni have a j in my name too, so that could be me you know? that w probably means like, wonderful jimin”  
**Wen Junhui:** omg. ╥﹏╥  
**Wen Junhui:** at least you made a new friend right?  
**Jeon Wonwoo:** hopefully lmao

 

* * *

 

“This cost me forty bucks, it's gonna work,” Jun says, nodding at Soonyoung.

“You don't even want to ask him out,” Soonyoung replies, unwrapping one of the chocolates. “What's supposed to work?”

Jun chucks one of the flowers at him.

 

* * *

 

“Are that-” Mingyu stops, getting a closer look. “Ferrero Rocher? Flowers?”

Wonwoo looks from his locker to Mingyu. “Does he want me to die?”

 

* * *

 

 **#BLESSED** @1wooahhh  
im goin to die.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, are you actually-?”

“Hold my epipen.”

 

* * *

 

SEEN on SNAPCHAT

PICTURE, 6 SECS: Wonwoo on left, holding a Ferrero Rocher Chocolate. Mingyu on right, holding Epi-Pen.  
Caption: What is love?

VIDEO, 6SECS: Wonwoo shoves ferrero into his mouth. Mingyu stabs him with epipen.  
Caption: THIS IS LOVE

 

* * *

 

SEEN on TWITTER

 **mingHAO is gr8** @hoonwooz  
@1wooahhh WHAT THE FUCK ARE U ACTUALLY CRAZY

 **mingHAO is gr8** @hoonwooz  
@minigyu AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM

 **jihoon is gr8** @minigyu  
@hoonwooz calm down!!!! It's a mild allergy he's fine!!!! We had an epipen in hand!!

 

* * *

 

“So,” Soonyoung says, sliding into the seat across from him in English, it's first period and he has three minutes before class starts. Jun starts looking at the clock. “Are you finally asking him out today?”

“No,” Jun says, trying to drag it out for as long a he can. “No.”

“Then?”

“Then what?” Their teacher hasn't even looked up from her desk yet, and the girl who its across from him- Jiho, hasn't  come in.

Soonyoung looks at him, forcing Jun to look up from the desk and meet his eyes. “Why isn't there a flower on loverboy’s locker today? I went looking for you in the morning, you weren't there.”

Jun shrugs at him. “I almost killed him, I’m not going to keep sending him flowers.”

Jiho comes in then, looking at Soonyoung and waiting for him to get off. He stands, frowning at Jun. “You're an idiot. This is the kind of thing people send apology bouquets for.”

 

* * *

 

“You two are dating right?” Wonwoo says, turning to Jeonghan and Joshua.

The exact moment Jeonghan’s face cracks into a smile- Joshua says. “No.”

“Hm?”

“No, because Joshua here,” Jeonghan says, wrapping an arm carefully around him, almost squeezing. “Has deluded himself into thinking he's not worthy of me. It's quite tragic honestly, but that's how it is sometimes.”

Wonwoo stares at them. Joshua shrugs Jeonghan’s arm off, rolling his eyes. Jeonghan looks at him, easy smile gracing his face. Joshua squints at him, before turning away to pick up his phone. “I'm going to accept Seungcheol’s offer. We're going to live on a farm with three goats.”

“Oh?” Jeonghan says, lifting a brow.

Joshua nods, putting down his phone. “Yeah, it's all planned out. We'll get married right after graduation then move to the farm. Unfortunately, you won't be able to visit considering we'll be planting oranges. It's quite tragic honestly, but the soil there is just perfect for citrus. Wonwoo can visit though, there won't be hazelnuts anywhere on the grounds.”

Joshua smiles sweetly at him, Wonwoo nods back, before realizing. “It's only a mild allergy!”

Jeonghan ignores that. “I'll wear a gas mask to come and visit. But Seungcheol wouldn't leave his athletics scholarship for that would he? Right, Wonwoo? A simple farmer's life for him?”

Wonwoo nods, Joshua picks up his phone. He looks at Wonwoo, then Jeonghan. “He'll say yes.”

“Text him right now.”

Joshua does. Wonwoo turns back to Seungkwan who's tweeting something instead of doing homework. Wonwoo leaves him be, or was about to anyways when Seungkwan looks up, and starts talking to him. “Were you actually about to ask Jeonghan for relationship advice? He's never dated anyone.”

“As opposed to you?” Wonwoo says, Seungkwan scowls at him.

“Listen, at least I know how to get the ladies.”

“Seungkwan you have two friends.”

“Chan doesn't count, he's just a groupie.”

“So one friend.”

“One friend,” Seungkwan says, nodding at Wonwoo. “Many fans.”

“Oh great one, teach me your ways,” Wonwoo says, humouring him.

Seungkwan shakes his head. “No point, you'd get nowhere with a face like that.”

Before he can reply, Joshua lets out one of those cute animal noises. Wonwoo can't describe it exactly, kinda sounds like when a baby meerkat is really excited by something-

“Ha! He said yes! It's true love!” Joshua says, from his right. Wonwoo turns to them.

Jeonghan’s looking at the text message, scowling just a bit. “This is from Soonyoung, ‘Coups can't talk rn, he's at practice, but he says to tell you yes, and to choose the goats’ It's not legit, he didn't say it himself.”

“No,” Joshua says, prying his phone away from Jeonghan’s fingers. “It proves that he'd go to any lengths to be with me. It's true love, right Wonwoo, Seungkwan?”

Wonwoo cracks a smile, Seungkwan glares at Joshua, Jeonghan snorts.

* * *

 

TWITTER UPDATE

 **csc+hjs 4ever <3 ** @laboyjosh  
wedding plans with @scoups114 are all set. we hope to see you all there!!

 **D: <** @hannie1004  
@laboyjosh bitch!!! Fucking hoe stole my man!!

 **Joshua's Man <3 ** @scoups114  
@hannie1004 dont be a fucking thot @laboyjosh love u boo<3

 **kid of divorce** @seungkwanieee  
@scoups114 @hannie1004 wow mom and dad are using big kid words @laboyjosh ur a Homewrecker.

 **D: <** @hannie1004  
@seungkwannieee that's my kid.

 

* * *

 

“Ok so, I tried asking Jeonghan and Joshua how they got together, but they're not actually dating, so it wasn't helpful,” Wonwoo says to Jihoon, leaning back on his chair.

Jihoon looks up only to roll his eyes. “Why did you think talking to Jeonghan would ever be useful?”

“Because Joshua was there?” Wonwoo tries.

“Listen, if you want him to ask you out. You're going to have to do it yourself.”

“That's not how getting asked out works,”

“Sadly, then you will have to live with that fact you won't be asked out.”

“Ji-hoon,” Wonwoo says, splitting up the syllables and dragging them out. Jihoon looks at him. “If he likes me back, why won't he ask me out?”

Jihoon turns back to his paper, scowling into his sheet. “It's Junhui, I don't know.”

 

* * *

 

“It's possible to be in a relationship without dating right? Like if you like someone and they like you back, that's enough of a relationship right?”

Soonyoung stares at him. They’re in chemistry, doing a lab and this is when Jun brings it up. Soonyoung sighs. “No. That's the stuck stage of a relationship, where you like someone but you just never do _anything_ about it. Leading it, to go nowhere.”

“I,” Jun starts, stopping to bite his lip. “I don't want to ask him out?”

“No,” Soonyoung says again, in the exact same way- quick, with a head shake. “You're scared of asking him out. Why man?”

Jun writes down something for their lab, looks back at Soonyoung. “He might say no.”

“You're only saying that because if he asked, you would say no. Which is why he can't ask, which means you have to.”

“There's no _have_ to.”

“Except that you've had a crush on him since last semester, except that he likes you back, except that's just the most logical route to go. Why won't you ask him out?”

Junhui shrugs. Soonyoung stares at him for a couple more seconds, then.

“What's wrong with having a relationship? Those things are nice, you know,” Soonyoung starts, Jun can feel the impending lecture. “Healthy. They allow you to grow closer with people and feel comfortable with them. So you can tell them stuff and have then confide back to you in return.”

“Your point is?” Jun asks, trying to do question three. “What if I don't want that.”

“We have that. We’re doing it right now- Are you actually afraid of it leading somewhere? Like you and Wonwoo, do you not want it to be anything but plain flirting? I don't believe that.”

“I'm fine with it. I am.”

“No, no. If you were fine with it you wouldn't have stopped sending him flowers. You got freaked when you thought he hurt himself. You didn't care when he got dye all over himself, or when you caused him embarrassment. You only stopped because you cared when he got hurt. Like a shit lot and that freaked you out. They were legit feelings. And when that happens, you run away. Right?”

Soonyoung's looking at him, wide eyes, mouth almost in a frown. Jun meets his eyes and does frown.

 

* * *

 

SEEN on TWITTER

 **mingyu is crapshit** @hoonwooz

@moonmoonjun ask him out already hes so mopey it is Painful.

 **mingyu is crapshit** @hoonwooz  
@moonmoonjun [[PICTURE]] look at this crapshit.

 **#JunGetSome** @kwonsoonyoung8  
@hoonwooz @moonmoonjun are those wonwoos txts to you? H oly shit.

 **mingyu is crapshit** @hoonwooz  
@moonmoonjun ask him out. 

 

* * *

 

“You should ask him out,” Soonyoung says, grabbing a fry off Jun’s plate. Jun takes one for himself before shoving the entire thing at him. Soonyoung looks down at it, then back at him. “No I will not accept this as a bribe to get me to shut up. But, I will take it as a sign of goodwill, and as a ‘Soonyoung please accept this as payment for advice on how to change my life’ thing.”

Soonyoung grins at him. Jun eats another fry off the plate.

“Dude, come on! Wonwoo’s like just there and waiting to be asked out-” He pauses to take another fry, talking while chewing. “You just need to ask!”

“Right,” Jun says nodding, Soonyoung nods back, fast enough that his blue hair flops all over his forehead, bouncing along with the rest of his face.

“Are you really going to make yourself and him miserable just because you don’t have the guts to get out there and dream?”

“Are you quoting theatre at me? Oh my god, shut up.”

“Listen, listen, listen,” Soonyoung says wagging a fry at him, Jun waits.

He raises his eyebrows, Soonyoung looks away. “I am listening.”

“Ok wait.”

“I am.”

“No like, legit wait man. I’m thinking. Genius takes time,” Soonyoung says, throwing a fry at him. Jun throws it back. Three minutes later, there are four fries left and Soonyoung starts talking. “Listen, you like Wonwoo and Wonwoo likes you and everybody in their life deserves one of those high school relationships. They’re like a right of passage for the romantically gifted, and if you actually ask him out- you get to make fun of all us singles for never being able to get some. Besides, he’s desperate, so he’d totally say yes and hit this.”

Jun stares at him, waiting a moment then. “How do you know he’s desperate?”

Soonyoung starts grinning. “His socks.”

“So?”

“He doesn’t wear any! Which means, they’re all dirty. Which means he’s been using them to jerk-off, which means he’s thirsty as fuck! And desperate!”

“Or, vans don’t require you to wear socks,” Jun says, kind-of mind-blown. At Soonyoung’s stupidity definitely, not. Wonwoo doing _stuff._ No way.

“My theory is better,” Soonyoung says, taking the last of the fries. Jun sighs and stands up to throw the plate out. Soonyoung yells after him. “Ask him out!”

* * *

 

He does.

 

* * *

 

On Wednesday, there is no flower on Wonwoo’s locker, or black tape with messy writing, but there is a Junhui standing beside it, holding a rose. It’s real. He gives a little wave to Wonwoo, shaking the rose.

Wonwoo takes a couple more steps towards his locker, walking a little faster, a little quicker. Palms slightly more sweaty. The first thing he says- “How long have you been waiting?”

“I’ve been here since seven thirty. Not like at your locker since seven thirty, wait no yeah. I’ve been here since seven thirty,” Jun says, nodding at Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiles back, it’s 8:15 right now.

“So,” Wonwoo says, turning his lock and kicking Jun lightly. Jun looks up at him. “What’s up?”

“Why am I here?” Jun asks. Wonwoo nods, barely. Jun speaks, closing his eyes. “Good things happen to those who wait.”

Wonwoo stares at him, he’s leaning against the lockers, hands in pockets, head tilted up, eyes closed. “So, you’re hyping yourself up?”

“Yes,” Jun mumbles. Wonwoo waits, exchanging his science textbook for his english binder, and occasionally, glancing over at Jun. He’s in a red sweater, sleeves stretched over his fingers and worn out to the point where it’s bumpy with lint balls. Wonwoo’s been staring at him in that sweater for two years, except this time, Jun’s staring back. “Hello.”

“Yo,” Wonwoo says, there’s a smile on his face and he can’t stop it from growing. Jun meets it with one of his own, crooked and sweet.

“D’you wanna go out?” He says, fast but not enough for Wonwoo not to catch it- but enough, for his words to fall on top of each other and fade out enough, enough- for Wonwoo to know it’s legit. The he’s just as nervous Wonwoo was the first day, handing over flowers. That his palms are probably just as sweaty and

Wonwoo takes one, Jun’s right hand and shakes it, very lightly. “Okay, sure.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> nayeon from twice, jimin for asc/15& and jiho from oh my girl! (it's their one year anniversary today!)  
> title from bts - young forever,  
> and l isten, the jhcl scene was necessary.. ok not the plot but to My Heart
> 
> anyways am i living inconsistency or is it just the fic formatting hahaha


End file.
